


The Same End/殊途同归

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 殊途同归 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 给魔法部干活的能有几个“博恩斯”呢？反正西里斯就认得一个。





	The Same End/殊途同归

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.时间线在凤凰社开头，但主体部分发生在小天坐牢期间，阿米莉亚化装进入监狱，想从某个囚犯口中获取某些信息；  
> 2.监狱当然不会是混装的，所以阿米莉亚当时是【男装】状态，就当小天是双好了，而且在阿兹卡班这种环境弯一点也挺正常的；  
> 3.有限制级内容，各种可能会引发不适的内容，我也概括不清楚总之敏感的话还是不要往下看了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿米莉亚叩响格里莫广场12号的大门，垂手等待。应门者身份尚未揭晓，但她清楚有个人定然在门后。  
【西里斯•布莱克的入狱程序潦草到不能被称为程序，连拍摄的照片都在此后长达数年的混乱中不知被夹进了谁的档案里。亏得当年老赛尔温心血来潮找人给入狱十年以上的终身犯摄像寄回家，以彰显刑罚之严厉与魔法部之宽仁，没有家的布莱克长子这才在法律事务司留下了可调取的底片。否则魔法部对这么个重刑犯连张能放在通缉令上的图像都没有，不免削了官威。  
那影像是多数大众对布莱克的仅有认知，与现行法律事务司司长脑中的倒相差不远，也许区别只在于后者要丰富些许。核准一级通缉令时，她还能嗅到囚服特有的气味，混合着汗液血液和别的什么乱七八糟的玩意包裹着她，触感粗糙又黏腻，勒得她喘不过气。于是有一瞬间她只想在办公室里蜷缩起来、闭上眼睛。】

西里斯知道今天有人会来。整个凤凰社都期待着这位重要人物在总部的初次亮相，独他以冷哼表达不同意见。其他人宽容地无视了他的暴躁和妒忌，他也就顺水推舟，认定自己是为了这个。  
（给魔法部干活的能有几个“博恩斯”呢？反正西里斯就认得一个，灰色头发的小矮个，刚进去时面相平平无奇，后来便永远鼻青脸肿一身脏污。这得归功于他日复一日地浪费宝贵的放风时间找揍，不知怎的，平日里脾气还算不错的艾格顿就是瞧不上他。西里斯穷极无聊地数着他这么干的次数，眼看艾格顿整治人办法快要用尽，他也有点腻了。）

阿米莉亚听到有人靠近，就这扇门应有的隔音效果来看更可能源自她的想象。来者脚步拖沓，慢吞吞地碾过地毯里的灰层和虫尸。  
【特雷弗咧嘴展示着满口黄牙，在她面前拉开裤子，艾格顿则抱着胳膊站在一旁。阿米莉亚没有求助，她或许应该这么做。他要测她是否玩得起，她不打算输掉。  
阿伯特•巴德尔单膝跪下时布莱克绕过他，一脚踹中特雷弗的下体。她在迸发的惨叫声中仰头看，布莱克皮肤蜡黄，其下完整地呈现出头骨的形状。他的姿态充满力量，然而他的眼睛如同积满尘垢的百叶窗，后边的荒废旧屋里曾有人死去。】

西里斯碰到了黄铜门锁的表面，它已经被莫莉擦洗干净，上边掉了漆的蛇形饰物像道伤疤。  
（他和艾格顿不是一伙的，准确说来他哪伙的都不是，所以巴德尔跳起来给了他一爪。这挺聪明：他打不出足够有力的一拳，扇巴掌又太娘娘腔。西里斯想明白这点，然后意识到血正顺着自己的脖子往下淌，他歪头把它蹭到肩膀上。  
巴德尔背对佝成虾米的特雷弗，重心下沉膝盖微弯，准备着跳起来咬穿他的喉咙。他喘气时嘴唇微微张开，眼珠子在肿眼眶后面烧着狂热的火，那里边只进得了一件东西，他就只为它死也只为它活。）

阿米莉亚听到门锁的弹响，她知道自己即将见到谁。  
【布莱克偏偏头，怪有趣似地打量了她两眼，走回他惯常晒太阳的角落。片刻间阿米莉亚怀疑自己事先收集的信息出了差错，不等她转身这伙人就会把她撕碎。然而几秒后她正视着艾格顿，后者宣布同意巴德尔入伙。  
她赢得了那个机会，布莱克在狱中有着奇怪的威信而巴德尔令他流血。阿米莉亚无心去好奇自己得到帮助的原因，但她能认出靠欲望维系神志的人群和其中的异类，若档案记载属实，这个人的信仰早已被挫骨扬灰。她想知道它如何令他清醒至今。】

西里斯打开了门。  
（十二年份的日子糊成一团，他不确定事情是怎么发展到那里：他们某次放风时没有到驱散了摄魂怪的场地上活动筋骨，而是挤在屋子里磨蹭和流汗。巴德尔像常春藤一样攀附着他，逼得他的每一寸皮肤疯狂汲取那触感。混乱中西里斯居然还能注意到对方并没有硬起来，他鲁莽地伸手帮忙，然后断定拔掉一根老二的场景会填满他下半辈子的噩梦。  
巴德尔笑得歇斯底里直到醒悟透进他迟缓的大脑，西里斯想说成为“布莱克的婊子”没什么好处，但巴德尔的手把所有打算挤了出去。他咕咕囔囔地念叨法律正义妈的操诸如此类，他说他是博恩斯，西里斯就喊着这个词高潮。）

阿米莉亚抬眼看向黑发的男人。  
【艾格顿给了她足够的线索和出庭作证的承诺，他履行了它，且从未泄露她“病假”期间的所为。这件大案是阿米莉亚仕途中最具分量的筹码，某些地带的势力组成因之全盘打乱，而她借清扫重组之机一路登上高位。这是她许多同僚的概括方式，他们不怎么在乎她救下了多少人命和家庭，她也就不曾主动提起。  
另一件事被她给予了同样的待遇：布莱克最终贴着她的头顶承认他的信念另有源头，而她对他的心跳承诺了公平和自由。这桩交易在两年前紧急报告送到她手里时就告已告吹，所幸它原本便不为人所知，正如她选择的道路，以及她能够为前行做到什么地步。】

西里斯伸出手，“嗨，博恩斯。”  
（现在他们走到了这一步。他们身处同一片战场，抵抗邪恶、阻止杀戮，在时机到来时牺牲自己；他们在同一个屋檐下，真容相对、真名相称，并——如果他们能够——以真心相待。）

阿米莉亚露出微笑，于是在所有规则与混乱、坦途与泥泞、光辉与暗影之间，他们殊途同归。

（全文完）


End file.
